Excesos
by FeniXssa
Summary: El exceso solo es el comienzo del camino que nos llevará al paraíso… Versión Nueva de "Entre Patinetas y rampas" Summary completo ¡ADENTRO!
1. Chapter 1

**Para esa chica que soñó con ser la esposa del príncipe encantado, y que ya murió por descuido de su madrastra, te quiero mucho y volveremos a vernos pronto.¡Adiós!**

**Para mi mejor amiga, luchadora, excelente escritora, quien me ha seguido en todas mis locuras, aceptado mis cambios de humor y que siempre me dijo ¡tu puedes sis no te rindas!**

**Para mi pequeña saltamontes lectora, y defensora de sus ideales, a quien aleje por estúpida, hoy quiero darle esta parte de mí, pues ella desde tiempos ajenos al presente estuvo conmigo, batallando y luchando junto a mí.**

**Para mi hermana mayor quien es la cabeza fría de mi mundo, quien siempre escucho, se lleno de paciencia y me lleno con su sabiduría.**

**Para mis lectoras desde hace casi 2 años, este es mi regalo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia y amor para conmigo pequeñuelas.**

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama este fic está protegido por P.L.A.P así que no les recomiendo que anden copiando y pegando en face, blog, o cualquier otra web, NO y repito NO doy permiso para que se publique este fic en la web sin mi debida autorización claro esta ;).

**Summary**: Bella Swan siempre había sido una chica sumisa, tímida y bastante retraída, cuando su madre una hippie sin remedio decide casarse por cuarta vez, cansada de tanta inestabilidad materna y para sorpresa de todos se muda con su papá Charlie Swan quien es jefe de policía en un pequeñito pueblo frio y donde todo es extrañamente verde: Forks, allí además de ser el blanco de burlas, y una que otra amenaza, conoce a Edward Cullen, líder de los "Oscuros", quienes tienen la fama de ser los chicos más ricos del pueblo: exclusivos, no se mezclan con nadie, la palabra "Regla" no existe en su vocablo, y claro esta llevan todo al límite, el alcohol: agua en el desierto, el sexo: nirvana, y las drogas…un delicioso exceso.

Para ellos nunca es suficiente, sobre todo para Edward, quien ya ha puesto los ojos en la "rara Swan", y no descansara hasta verla a sus pies, amándolo con dolor, y odiando a Jacob Black su enemigo eterno…

_El exceso solo es el comienzo del camino que nos lleva al paraíso…_

Prefacio

Tic tac tic tac tic tac…

Los segundos seguían su transcurso normal, pero para él esa maldita maquina solo estaba allí y justamente allí en frente de él para joderle la existencia y prolongar si es que se puede más su agónico sufrimiento…_si sonríe maldito sigue con tu lento andar._

Llevaba dos horas sentado en la misma posición, pensando en la misma persona, esperando una sola puta respuesta…

_Espérala sentado cabrón, ¿Crees que podrá salir de esta? Tú la metiste en esto…_

_**¡Cállate Cállate! ¡Cierra la puta boca!**_

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, se sentía en una mezcla de Deja Vu con pesadilla, era la segunda vez que se enfrentaba a esto…dentro de él ardía Troya, le habían quitado a su Helena y seguramente para siempre…

_**¡No!No!¡NO! ella es mía, nada puede separarnos mía, mía…¡MÍA !ni siquiera la muerte…**_

_Exacto…_

Gritó, preso de la impotencia, la rabia, el dolor, su corazón sangraba con cada tic tac…varia gente a su alrededor lo observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, más por miedo que por la sorpresa.

Su pequeña hermana, ¡Oh si! La pequeña y siempre sonriente Alice, ahora tenía el rostro tenso y sus labios en línea recta, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban opacos y sin un rastro de vida, se acerco con paso vacilante y le toco el hombro, en un gesto de solidaridad…

_No quiero tu puta lastima_

Él ojiverde giró su rostro lentamente en su dirección y le dirigió una de las miradas más crueles, vacías y tristes que haya podido conocer…

_Una mirada de muerte…_

La chica en cuestión se quedo de una sola pieza, pocas veces había visto esa mirada, la reconocería en donde fuera, el definitivamente estaba mal, sus 5 sentidos estaban al 100% pero también al 0%, su cordura estaba en las nubes ¿o en el infierno? tembló con anticipación…

_Si témeme, soy un maldito monstruo_

_**Chupa vidas, chupa almas, destruye…eres la muerte ¡SI TU!¡SOLAMENTE TU!**_

-Edward…-su vos salio en un efímero susurro, trato de respirar normalmente pero este intento se esfumo al ver como su hermano se erguía lentamente quitando la mano de ella en el proceso, esa ¡esa aparente tranquilidad! le helo los huesos y de paso el alma…

La miro sin mirar, estaba ido, parecía un maniaco, un ser sin alma, un…

_Monstruo…te lo dije_

-Alice _Puta emo de mierda_ no has aprendido aún la lección ¿cierto? _Maldita zorra traga leche_ ¿De cuantas malditas maneras te tengo que explicar hermanita que no tienes NADA absolutamente NADA que hacer aquí? _Vete a coger con tu novio el marica emo ese, córtense las venas mátense ¡lo que sea! Pero déjenme morir aquí…_

_**Dale una buena bofetada haber si de una buena vez aprende ¡Ahora!¡ya! ¡ya!¡YA!**_

Los tres sonrieron con anticipación, el joven levanto la mano, pero esta se detuvo al escuchar la vos de Jasper…

-Baja la mano Edward si no quieres perderla- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, su vos sonaba oscura y aparentemente tranquila…pero sabia perfectamente que no era así.

El rubio desde su posición tenía su mandíbula tensa, y Emmett Cullen el mayor de los hermanos, había parado de sollozar para mirarlo detenidamente y pararse dispuesto a acabar con esto de una buena vez…

-¡Tu eres el que no tiene derecho a estar aquí pedazo de mierda!-le grito descontrolado, apartando a su hermana en el proceso y parándose delante de él, apretó sus puños listo para el primer golpe-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a estar aquí? Debes estar contento ¿no Eddie? Cero y van dos ¡WOW! ¡Te auto superaste hermanito! ¿Estas compitiendo para ganarte el premio al mejor asesino del mundo?-El grandulón y de ojos anteriormente tristes, levanto el puño y sin remordimiento se lo ensarto en la mandíbula del desgarbado y pálido muchacho quien cayo al suelo sobándose la mandíbula y sonriendo diabólicamente…

Alice grito y ahora ardía Troya…pero por fuera.

-Pues felicidades cabrón te lo has llevado con honores- le susurró ácidamente y se giro antes de cometer otra imprudencia…

_Golpéalo, aniquílalo, extermínalo… ¡AHORA!_

El de cabellos cobrizos se paro como un resorte y una sonrisa insana desdibujaba su rostro, la hermana grito de nuevo pero esta vez el nombre de su novio, y este con un suspiro resignado cerró los ojos, tomo impulso y se llevo por delante a Edward.

Carlisle Cullen padre de los tres, en ese momento volteaba la esquina de emergencias, quien al escuchar los gritos de su hija acelero el paso hasta estar casi corriendo, llego y la escena que lo recibió lo hizo frenar en seco…

Emmett, Jasper y su hijo…su consentido, su favorito, su pianista, su….niño risueño estaban en el suelo, moliéndose a golpes, su pequeña hada no paraba de gritar, negó con la cabeza y de un grito llamo a seguridad, el solo no se atrevía a separarlos.

Jacob Black corría por los pasillos de atestado hospital, con Charlie a su lado…los dos estaban con el alma en un hilo, uno no quería perder a la mujer de sus sueños, y el otro rezaba porque su nena estuviera bien, pero los dos llegaban a la misma conclusión…si ella no sobrevivía ellos tampoco lo harían.

Al llegar al pasillo de emergencias, se detuvieron, al ver como 7 hombres de seguridad intentaban separar a los dos Cullen y al rubio Hale, uno sostenía a Jasper, dos a Emmett y cuatro agarraban fuertemente de brazos piernas y cuello a Edward, quien se agitaba, preso de la ira, lanzando gritos e improperios a diestra y siniestra.

La rabia comenzó a bullir como si de volcán se tratase en el alto moreno de cabellos negros, choco sus dientes y camino lentamente hacia su enemigo eterno…

-¡Tu!¡Maldito monstruo!¡si a ella si a ella…le pasa algo te juro por tu madre que yo mismo ¿me escuchaste? Yo mismo acabare con tu miserable e insignificante vida!-y para reafirmar sus palabras e importándole un comino la seguridad le plato un golpe sintiendo toda su ira e impotencia en el estomago del ojiverde.

Este aulló y se revolvió entre los brazos de los vigilantes, Charlie el zombie Charlie entre lagrimas y con la mirada gacha camino hacia los dos, agarro del brazo de Jacob y le susurro que no valía la pena…que lo dejara en paz, total el ya estaba pagando su condena…

-Míralo Jacob, da lastima, esta mas acabado que nosotros dos juntos y eso es decir mucho-murmuro, levantando la mirada y clavándola en el ser mas despreciable que haya podido conocer.

El ojiverde, no fue capaz de sostenerla, dejo de rebatirse entre los guardias, quienes lo soltaron, cayó al suelo desmadejado, su cabeza toco el frío suelo, y se mando las manos a su cabello halándoselo frenéticamente, y murmurando cosas intangibles.

_Mátenme ahora…por favor por favor_

-¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?- la vos del colega de Carlisle salio de una de las tantas puertas del pasillo, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el, incluso la del muchacho del suelo quien intento levantarse pero no le quedaban fuerzas, sus brazos cedieron y dio de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Yo soy su padre- la vos de el jefe de policía Swan, sonaba agotada, sin emociones, sin…vida.

El doctor, suspiro, y avanzo hacia el.

-La sacamos del estado de shock, pero el daño neuronal por la sobredosis ha afectado el 60 por ciento de su cerebro…la logramos estabilizar, pero las esperanzas de vida son mínimas…ella esta…esta…en estado de coma…lo siento señor Swan.

Pocas palabras, sin sentirlo de verdad, Charlie Swan, cayó de rodillas, y su alma fue llevada al mismísimo centro del infierno, su niña, su nena…no ella no.

Alice Cullen, se tuvo que sentar porque todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su mejor amiga, su hermana de alma…no ella no.

Emmett Cullen golpeo la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraron mientras un pequeño camino de lagrimas empapaba su rostro, su pequeñita, la fiera Swan…no ella no.

Jasper Hale se acerco a su novia la abrazo fuertemente y pensó que en la vida todo era ¡tan insignificante! Y tan ¡efímero!, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? La astuta e inteligente Isabella Swan había caído en las garras de Edward Patan Cullen, y ahora se sentía extrañamente ligado con ella, su alma estaba triste y no sabia muy bien ¿por qué?

Jacob Black, solo atino a apretar los puños mientras, las lagrimas caían silenciosas por su bronceado rostro, era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto, solo había cambiado la víctima, pero el juego, las reglas, y los jugadores principales eran los…mismos.

El mismo se encargaría de matar a Cullen…si a su princesa le pasaba algo, se juro mentalmente mientras rechinaba los dientes para no gritar que Cullen pagaría con lagrimas de sangre no todo lo que le había hecho a él, si no a ella…

Carlisle Cullen suspiro quebradamente y estaba plenamente conciente que si Isabella Swan perdía la batalla su familia también al perdería, se había vuelto tan indispensable en la vida de cada uno especialmente en la de su retoño ¡Oh Dios Mio! Su pequeño Edward…ayúdanos señor.

El infierno se abrió, las voces del inframundo se oían cada vez más cercanas, las almas en pena y sus verdugos ascendían cada vez más rápido, hasta concentrarse completamente en aquel pasillo…_pobres humanos…míralos ¡míralo a él! Carne fresca…un diamante en bruto diría yo…_

Y fue así como ese 14 de septiembre a las 2:30 de la madrugada, Edward Cullen supo con exactitud que el alma de Bella Swan no sería la única que se llevarían esa noche, pues el infierno que se abrió ante el, era el que el mismo había creado…solo para ella, solo para su musa, su ángel, su luz, su niña, su vida…y si se la tragaba a ella se lo tragaba a el también…

Tic toc tic toc tic….toc.

SI, lo sé, juré que no iba a volver, juré que este fic iba a ser enviado por msn, si juré muchas cosas, pero FF lastimosamente es la unica plataforma con alto publico, y yo sin lectoras me siento asquerosamente sola, me disculpo, y sí esta es la versión mejorada (creo) de entre patinetas y rampas (ese chiquitin que por inmaduro se quedo atrás).

Bien hace com años que no publico aquí, solo quiero agradecerles a las niñas que me impulsaron a escribir de Nuevo, a las que siempre estuvieron allí, a las que aceptaron mi silencio, a las que me putiaron más de una vez.

Niñas he madurado, duele pero es lindo n_n, estoy en vacaciones, tengo muchas ideas para este fic, el problema es que hay días en que las letras se atoran y no fluyen como debería, ¿me pueden culpar por ser humana?, no actualizaré cada dos días, o cada semana, espero que entiendan soy algo bipolar, tengo familia, amigos y un perro que cuidar, amo a escribir, pero anteriormente no me salía NADA, mierda mierda y más mierda, espero que comprendan, y me tengan paciencia.

Muchas gracias pequeñuelas

Espero que esta vez sí funcione

Un abrazo gigante

*Giggi Mel*


	2. Capitulo I

**Excesos**

**Resumen**: Bella Swan siempre había sido una chica sumisa, tímida y bastante retraída, cuando su madre una hippie sin remedio decide casarse por cuarta vez, cansada de tanta inestabilidad materna y para sorpresa de todos se muda con su papá Charlie Swan quien es jefe de policía en un pequeñito pueblo frio y donde todo es extrañamente verde: Forks, allí además de ser el blanco de burlas, y una que otra amenaza, conoce a Edward Cullen, líder de los "Oscuros", quienes tienen la fama de ser los chicos más ricos del pueblo: exclusivos, no se mezclan con nadie, la palabra "Regla" no existe en su vocablo, y claro esta llevan todo al límite, el alcohol: agua en el desierto, el sexo: nirvana, y las drogas…un delicioso exceso.

Para ellos nunca es suficiente, sobre todo para Edward, quien ya ha puesto los ojos en la "rara Swan", y no descansara hasta verla a sus pies, amándolo con dolor, y odiando a Jacob Black su enemigo eterno…

_El exceso solo es el comienzo del camino que nos lleva al paraíso…_

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama este fic está protegido por P.L.A.P así que no les recomiendo que anden copiando y pegando en face, blog, o cualquier otra web, NO y repito NO doy permiso para que se publique este fic en la web sin mi debida autorización claro esta ;).

**CAPITULO I**

_**Empezar una ilusión**_

_**Vivir en el extremo plantear algo ideal…Vivir y ser como yo quiero…Vivir con el corazón abierto…**_

**Forks 15 de agosto del 2007**

-¡Alice!¡Por el amor de todos los santos!¡Apresúrate!-gritó el ojiverde a todo pulmón desde el piso de abajo, eran las 7 y 20 de la mañana, y ya iban retrasados para su primer dia de instituto, ¡genial!

-¡No encuentro mi celular!-le devolvió el grito la menor de los Cullen, se escucharon varios golpes en el piso de arriba y Emmett el mayor de los hermanos rodó los ojos.

-Me importa una mierda su celular ¿Por qué la seguimos esperando? Que se vaya a pie…-refunfuño el grandulón, para tener 17 años era bastante grande y las cuatro horas de gimnasia diarias por fin habían dado frutos, más sin embargo su apariencia tan cercana a la de un ser grotesco y rudo, estaba bastante lejos de serlo, pues Emmett osito Cullen como lo apodo su mamá desde que cumplió 3, era el joven más infantil dulce y tierno que pudiera existir en Forks.

Un grito de victoria se escucho y Edward el hermano del medio suspiro aliviado, para tener 15 era bastante responsable, sus notas no bajaban de 4.8, sus maestros metían las manos al fuego por él y no hacían mas que alabarlo por ser el nuevo prodigio de todo los Estados Unidos y siempre salía a Isar la bandera, es decir el niño perfecto que cualquier madre y padre pudieran desear.

Y hablando de padres…

-Osito ¿Quieres llevar tarta de manzana para tu recreo?- mamá Esme asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina sonriendo dulcemente, solo como las mamás saben hacerlo, Edward se mando la mano a la boca tratando de sofocar su risa, pero fallo en el intento y tubo que agarrarse del barandal de las escalas por las estruendosas risas que salían de su cuerpo, Emmett se giro rápidamente y fulmino con la mirada a su mamí.

-¡Mamá! Tengo 17 los jóvenes deportistas y sexys como yo ¡no nos alimentamos de tarta de manzana!¡eso es para nenas!- mamá Esme rodó sus dulces y comprensivos ojos grises, y sonrío calidamente.

-¿Seguro cariño?- le pregunto con la infinita paciencia que solo tienen las mamás.

Osito se mordió el labio, y bajo la cabeza.

Bingo...

-Bueno talvez un pequeño trozo…-murmuro el gigantón, Edward que no había parado de reírse, rogaba por aire y golpeaba el suelo con sus manos repetidamente.

La señora Cullen, frunció su seño y una minúscula sonrisa malvada adornaba su acorazonado rostro…

-¿Y tu mi _Lion?_¿Quieres llevar rollitos de canela?

El mayor de los Cullen golpeo el suelo con el pie repetidamente, mientras se sostenía el estomago, muerto de la risa.

El joven Edward dejo de reírse y se aclaro la garganta.

-No mamá muchas gracias- contesto cortésmente, siempre tan elegante, tan educado, pensó su madre, tan serio, tan maduro.

La señora Esme sonrío, y entro de nuevo en la cocina, en ese momento bajaba rápidamente un mini-huracán.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días!-¡Oh si! Se me olvidaba la pequeña y siempre risueña Alice Cullen, la menor de los tres hermanos, la nena de papá, la más mimada, y consentida no solo por sus padres si no también de sus hermanos…pobre de aquel al que se le ocurriera hacerle algo minúsculamente malo.

Edward sonrío calidamente, su hermanita, su hadita, su compañera de juegos, era energía pura, con tan solo 14 años, ya había estado en grupos de: teatro, baile, comedia, reportaje, escritura, canto, yoga, ballet, Karate, Box, bisutería, Futbol, Básquet, Bolley de playa, Tenis, Capoeira, Rugby, y la lista seguía y seguía…

-Ola duende- respondió Emmett, la chiquilla, lo miro de arriba abajo dispuesta a comérselo de un solo grito, no había cosa que ofendiera más a Alice que le dijeran Duende.

-¡MAMÁ!- si señores, cuatro letras, una sola palabra, pero viniendo de la princesita Cullen, era considerado una sentencia de muerte.

-Hay no-murmuro el cobrizo.

-Mierda- el de cabellos rizados y oscuros se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano y suspiro frustradamente.

-Llegaremos a la segunda clase-mascullo molesto el _Lion,_ mientras se sentaba en las escaleras, y con un suspiro resignado apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y se rascaba la mejilla aburridamente…lo dicho odiaba ser irresponsable e impuntual.

Una semana más tarde…

-¡Míralos nada más!¡Tan refinados!¡Tan educados!¡Tan perfectos!¡COMO LOS ODIO!-gritó, el rubio de facciones grotescas-¡ODIO COMO LA GENTE LOS ADULA!¡¿QUÉ PUTAS LES VEN?¡PERO ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!¡VAN A DESEAR NO HABER PISADO FORKS!- aulló, mientras pateaba uno de los pupitres del salón casi vacío.

-James amor…

-¡Cállate Victoria!¡me tienen harto!¡¿Qué no lo ves?¡Solo quieren joderme! ¡Humillarme!

-Cariño, llegaron hace escasamente una semana, y ni siquiera has cruzado palabra con ellos…

Pero el rubio no escuchaba, de hecho desde que la "puta" de su novia había comenzado a parlotear se había desconectado, cuando inconscientemente se había mandado la mano derecha al bolsillo de su abrigo negro, y había encontrado un pequeño sobre transparente con el polvo mágico blanco, sus labios se estiraron hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos…

-Van a lamentar haber pisado Forks…

_**Y muchas ganas de poder vivir…**_

_**Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin**_

_**Para encontrar libertad lejos de aquí…**_

**Forks Principios del 2010**

Para Isabella "Bella" Swan, no había sido fácil tomar aquella drástica y rebelde –para unos- decisión, pero lo que esos "unos" no sabían era que la retraída y malgeniada Swan, había tenido una infancia difícil, desde que su mamá había decidido largarse de Forks, había pasado los años siguientes de tráiler en tráiler, no podía acostumbrarse nunca a una escuela, nunca podía acostumbrarse a sus compañeros, y mucho menos a tener amigos…

Por eso, después de meditarlo por varios meses, y viendo que su atolondrada madre, había decidido casarse por cuarta- y rezaba para que fuera la última- vez, empaco sus pocas pertenencias, y con una seca despedida por parte de las dos, decidió abrirse al mundo y caer en Forks, donde habitaba Charlie su padre y para complicar un poquito más las cosas Jefe de la policía del pequeño, verde, extraño, frio y aburrido pueblecito.

La verdad en todo esto, es que Bella, era una chica bastante rara para los demás, pero bastante normal para…ella misma, es decir, sus gustos eran "anormales", su ropa siempre era holgada, aunque tenía vestidos, y jeans ceñidos, algunas blusas coquetas, todas regalo exclusivo de su madre, que desde que su hija cumplió 14, impulsada por llenar el espacio de su ausencia y trabajo de 16 horas diarias, la comenzó a llenar de cosas materiales, Bella por supuesto y como buena hipócrita que era sonreía dulcemente y con un suave gracias aceptaba los detalles, lo que no sabía René, era que toda esa ropa había ido a parar a la parte mas profunda del closet.

En cuestión musical, Bella, como buena adolecente escuchaba algo de lo que estaba de moda, pero la verdad era que su corazón le pertenecía completamente a la ronca y dolorosa vos de Kurt Cobain, además de escuchar Guns N´Roses, Maroon 5-pero el grupo viejo- según ella el de ahora era demasiado ¿Gay?, Soundgarden, hasta Muse, Evanescence, Paramore, Linkin Park…y la lista sigue y sigue.

Bella Swan no era la típica Nerd, es más odiaba la escuela, pero amaba leer, y la biología, pasaba horas navegando en la internet, y bailaba cuando estaba sola, canta cuando está en la ducha, y adora la lluvia…eso y otros factores más la habían impulsado a mudarse a Forks, en Phoenix, la ponía de mal humor el calor, tanto sol, le fastidiaba y significaba quedar como cangrejo si se exponía al astro por más de media hora.

Por eso llegar a Forks, era algo ¿bueno?, la lluvia la tranquilizaba, el viento frio la hacia sonreir…y ver a tu padre llegar en una Pick Up del siglo pasado…no

-¡Papá!¡no te hubieras molestado!

-Bells, es para que puedas llegar al instituto, no creo que te guste llegar en la patrulla…

Sonrisa feliz y….sincera

-¡Es perfecta papí!¡gracias!

Charlie Swan sonrió, le encantaba tener a su niña de vuelta, su nenita de rizos caobas, y ojos dulces…

Los dos tosieron incómodos, es decir dos años sin verse, y se sabia a la perfección que no eran muy buenos habladores, y ahora digan ¡hola! Al señor sonrojo…

-Bueno, ¡que tengas un buen día Bells!-un torpe abrazo, que Bella respondió tardíamente por la sorpresa, y su padre ya no estaba en el antejardín.

Suspiro, se cuadro la mochila Jansport morada en los hombros, y entro a su auto.

_Bella tu puedes hacerlo eres Kung Fu panda en versión mujer…y notablemente mejorada_

Madre ahora no necesito tus estúpidos proverbios, cállate por favor.

El resto del camino, Bella se sumió en sus pensamientos, mientras su chiquilla interior cantaba _Heart Shaped Box, _debido a que su nueva y lujosa camioneta no contaba con un reproductor de MP3.

Al llegar, observo con asombro como un lujoso BMW descapotable rojo, la pasaba rápidamente por su lado, es decir ya conocía el modelo, pero era tan extraño verlo en un pueblo como este…

-Pero mira cómo has crecido enana!-Jacob Black su casi mejor amigo, la saludo, mostrando su sincera y hermosa sonrisa, ella sin poder evitarlo se la devolvió.

-¡Y adiós Brakets!¡Mujer! estas…

-Silencio Black no me hagas querer patear tu culo-le amenazo, levantando infantilmente su pierna y pegándole suavemente en el trasero al moreno.

-No te vayas a fracturar muñeca-le pico, ella por su parte rio, y le enseño el dedo del medio.

-Apurémonos señor fuerte, se nos hace tarde.

Los dos se sonrieron, y sintieron esa conexión, ese enlace cósmico y químico que todos los adolecentes sienten cuando se ven atraídos por alguien.

-¡Cuidado Black!

Fue demasiado tarde. El moreno yacía en el suelo, mientras un chico alto muy muy alto, se paraba para mirarlo prepotentemente, Bella Swan lo miro de arriba abajo, tenía el cabello de un extraño color bronce, hermosamente pálido, y unos labios rosa….

Momento…

-¿¡ES QUE NO VES POR DONDE CAMINAS CABRON!-gritó furica, es decir, el hecho de que fuera la cosa más putamente follable que haya conocido no le daba el derecho de mandar al suelo a su casi amigo.

El chico, se giro aburridamente en su dirección, y se quito las Rayban negras para examinarla detallamente y sin vergüenza alguna con una ceja levantada.

En ese momento Jacob, se paro preso de la ira, y dispuesto a partirle la cara al hijo de puta…

-Cállate maldita Freak- chillo una voz nasal….Tanya, suspiro el moreno.

Bella Swan, formo puños con sus manos, y estaba tomando impulso, cuando el cobrizo levanto una mano mandando a callar a la oxigenada.

-Pero…-iba a replicar la puta.

-He dicho que no- murmuro tensamente, su mandíbula estaba apretada, mientras su mirada se endurecía.

Bella sintió escalofríos, y de repente quiso huir de allí.

-Esto no se va a quedar así maldito hijo de puta- habló, Black, respiraba agitadamente mientras hacía sonar sus dedos a los lados.

-Jake no..

-Un gusto conocerte Freak- respondió, el culpable de todo aquello, mientras mostraba una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Mas escalofríos…

-Vámonos Jacob

-No

-Por favor

-Vamos ¿no me piensas decir tu nombre preciosura?

Isabella lo ignoro, o eso trato, pero estaba con rabia, tristeza, y sentía un vacio en el estomago…placentero.

Se reprocho

-Voy a partirte todo lo que se llama la cara Cullen

Cullen….

-Vamos Jake, ya viene el director, por favor

Black la miro un segundo, y solo eso basto para que su ira comenzara a disminuir, sintió pánico…miedo no le pasaba eso desde que…

No

No más del pasado…

_Eres tan importante para mí Jake, te amo…_

Cerró los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos, se encontró con los grandes y aguados ojos de Bella Swan, suspiro, y se giro lentamente tomando la mano de ella…

Mientras se alejaban escucharon la risa malvada y explosiva de "Cullen".

Bella temblaba

Jacob respiraba agitadamente…

-Jacob…¿Quién es…

-Ese mi querida Bella es al ser que más odio en el mundo…ese es Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Resumen: Bella Swan siempre había sido una chica sumisa, tímida y bastante retraída, cuando su madre una hippie sin remedio decide casarse por cuarta vez, cansada de tanta inestabilidad materna y para sorpresa de todos se muda con su papá Charlie Swan quien es jefe de policía en un pequeñito pueblo frio y donde todo es extrañamente verde: Forks, allí además de ser el blanco de burlas, y una que otra amenaza, conoce a Edward Cullen, líder de los "Oscuros", quienes tienen la fama de ser los chicos más ricos del pueblo: exclusivos, no se mezclan con nadie, la palabra "Regla" no existe en su vocablo, y claro esta llevan todo al límite, el alcohol: agua en el desierto, el sexo: nirvana, y las drogas…un delicioso exceso. **

**Para ellos nunca es suficiente, sobre todo para Edward, quien ya ha puesto los ojos en la "rara Swan", y no descansara hasta verla a sus pies, amándolo con dolor, y odiando a Jacob Black su enemigo eterno… **

_**El exceso solo es el comienzo del camino que nos lleva al paraíso… **_

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama este fic está protegido por P.L.A.P así que no les recomiendo que anden copiando y pegando en face, blog, o cualquier otra web, NO y repito NO doy permiso para que se publique este fic en la web sin mi debida autorización claro esta ;). **

**CAPITULO II**

**FORKS NOVIEMBRE 2007**

-¡Edward!¡Edward!-la voz de la pequeña Alice sonaba angustiada, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban anegados en lágrimas, llevaba varios minutos tratando de despertar a su hermano, que yacía en el suelo de aquel sucio y maloliente callejón de Port Angels, medio inconsciente…

Estaba dormida cuando le llego un mensaje de Edward…

"_**Sácame de aquí…Detrás del bar de Peter P.A" **_

Había tomado el Jeep de Emmett, y menos de una hora ya estaba sacudiendo bruscamente a su muy drogado hermano en aquel callejón, desde hace dos meses esa era la rutina casi a diario, su hermano salía en las horas de la noche, muy sobrio, y en la madrugada cuando ya todos los Cullen dormían, le llegaba un mensaje, corto "por supuesto", de su adorado hermano, pidiendo su ayuda.

-Mi linda hermana, mi linda linda hermanita, siempre tan dulce, siempre tan….puta

No lo vio venir, solo sintió el fuerte agarre de él en su cabello, chilló, e intento apartarse, pero el bufó con una ira irracional, Alice estaba asustada, jamás había visto a su hermano así, siempre lo había encontrado, riéndose como loco, llorando, bailando, o profundamente dormido, pero NUNCA, agresivo, ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba jodida.

-Edward…me lastimas

-¿Lastimar?¡¿LASTIMAR?!¡PERRA TU NO SABES QUE CHINGOS ES LASTIMAR!

Alice comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, este en definitiva no era su hermano, este ser, agresivo, loco, sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, maltratador y cruel NO era su hermanito, quien la protegía del mal, dulce, caballeroso y respetuoso como solía ser…

Edward, enfoco su turbada vista en la menuda chica, su aire se esfumo, y se apartó como si ella fuera algo apestoso.

Alice, suspiro temblorosamente, y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared más cercana, sus piernas eran de gelatina, y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta tocar el suelo.

Edward desde su altura la miraba asustado, ahora que la razón hacia algo de mella en él, se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, se agacho lentamente, temiendo asustar a su hada, esta solo miraba al infinito, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse…

-Alice, cariño

Ella respiro tres veces, se paró lentamente, sacudió su ropa, y no se dignó a mirarlo.

-Vámonos, quiero descansar…

Edward, asintió en silencio, mientras la seguía hasta el auto de su hermano…

**ENERO 2008 **

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es Rachel Mcarty, dicen que es adoptada, es medio rarita, mírale nada más la ropa, toda untada de pintura, ¿tiene complejo de artista emo o qué?-la siniestra carcajada que soltó la puta de turno, le hiso despegar la vista de la pequeña morena, de cabellos claros lustrosos y rizados, caminaba apresuradamente hacia la entrada del instituto, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y con pequeñas manchas de colores, y una blusa blanca deshilada en algunos bordes, apretaba fuertemente sus libros, y su cabello suelto no dejaba distinguirle el rostro.

Frunció el ceño, el jamás se había interesado en una Freak, sabía a la perfección que no era la más bonita del instituto, pero el verla caminar, ajena a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, su caminar rápido y torpe…lo había…¿atrapado?

-¿Eddie?¡¿EDDIIIIIE?!-el potente chillido de Tanya, le hizo apretar la mandíbula, y fruncir más el ceño.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-le grito de vuelta, la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e intento hacer un puchero, Edward chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, y de un empujón la apartó, comenzando a caminar siguiendo a la chica misterio.

-¡CULLEN!-el gritó de él, le hizo detenerse en el acto, botó el aire de golpe, y espero sin darse la vuelta.

Escucho apesumbrado, como los pasos se acercaban a él, y sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, sintió asco, y quiso sacudirse.

-Cullen, que bueno verte, tenemos negocios pendientes….

-Lo sé James…pero hoy

La mano que no había sido apartada, apretó fuertemente su hombro, pero Edward, no se giró a ver, solo tragó pesado tratando de controlar su ira, y respiro suavemente.

-Ah ah Edward, amigo mio, negocios son negocios, la semana pasada me dijiste que hoy me pagarías, ¿Qué pasa?¿Papá Cullen no quiere darte para tus dulces?

Edward siguió sin girarse y suspiró….

-Tú sabes que este fin de semana choque el auto de él, y está enojado como un chingo…

James contuvo la sonrisa insana que amenazaba con salir…es decir, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, tenía a Edward Antony Cullen en sus manos.

-Muy bien Edward, porque eres mi amigo, te daré otro plazo, pero con una condición

-¿Qué condición?-preguntó cansinamente, el pelicobrizo.

-Que me acompañes a fumar un rato atrás de las canchas de Basket…

-Pero allí hay cámaras…

-Exacto Cullen….exacto

**FEBRERO 2008 **

-Hola

La chica subió la mirada lentamente, y consternada abrió lentamente su boca para dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Ed…Edw…Edward

-¿Rachel cierto?

Ella asintió muda, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se sonrojo, y el amó eso, sonrió ladinamente, ella era tan pura, tan inocente…

-Bueno, soy Edward Cullen, y….no sé, querrías acompañarme a…tomar algo en…mierda…las horas de la tarde?...

La chica, en cuestión había dejado de respirar, el color en sus mejillas aumento, y siguió sin pronunciar palabra, Edward dejo de sonreír, y comenzó a preocuparse por la salud de la chica.

_Joder,¡no le gusto!, probablemente ya me ha visto mientras la sigo a su casa, o en las noches cuando desde el árbol la observo dormir… _

_**¿Te estas escuchando?...eres un enfermo de mierda, tan patético ¡marica! **_

-Entenderé si no quieres, ya sé, tienes nov…

-Claro Edward, acepto…

Y el corazón de los dos comenzó a latir de nuevo, por fin la tenía, a su dulce niña artista…

**FORKS PRINCIPIOS DEL 2010 **

**BELLA POV **

-Jacob…¿Quién es…-antes de poder terminar la pregunta, el se apresuro con la respuesta.

-Ese mi querida Bella es al ser que más odio en el mundo…ese es Edward Cullen.

-No entiendo Jake ¿Por qué? ¿Líos de faldas?-intente aligerar el ambiente, pero la mirada, de mi único amigo en este pueblito de la mierda, se ensombreció, y suspiro quebradamente.

-Algo parecido…-murmuro entre dientes, con la mirada perdida, mi estómago dio un vuelco, y tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo, y aliviar su pena y angustia…

-Cuéntamelo Jake…

El negó lentamente y me miró…

-Es demasiada mierda junta Bells, no quiero contaminarte…

-No me importa Jake, anda cuéntame porque, no me gusta verte así..

-No sabes lo que dices Bella…no lo sabes

Suspire resignadamente, y me encogí de hombros, tampoco me moría por saber la estúpida, porque estaba convencida de que era estúpida-razón, por la cual estos críos se odiaban.

-Vámonos a clases

Asentí, mientras caminaba lentamente y me concentraba en la letra de "Hypermusic" de Muse, de verdad que la rola, molaba, como desgarraba la guitarra, sacando sus llantos más sangrantes, era cool.

-¿Muse?-me pregunto el moreno, sorprendido, lo mire, y le mostré una sincera sonrisa.

-Una de mis bandas favoritas-le contesté mientras le pasaba unos de mis audífonos, el se lo puso, pero tuvo que agacharse un poco, puesto que el muchacho era bastante alto, y los audífonos no lo eran…me rei sin poder evitarlo y él me acompaño, sentí, de repente una necesidad loca de abrazarlo, y treparme en su espalda…

Era tan natural, tan…refrescante.

-Aquí me quedo-y como no, hombre tenía que ser para cortar los buenos momentos, fingí, ser indiferente, y con un seco-ok- me di la vuelta mientras me acomodaba el audífono que le había prestado a él.

-Por cierto Bella, que buen bomper….

Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse a causa de la ira, y la vergüenza, me gire rápidamente para decirle al cabrón casi amigo, por donde podía meterse su lindo y elocuente "piropo"

Demasiado tarde, su cuerpo ya había desaparecido en el aula, pero podía escuchar su estruendosa risa…maldito gilipollas.

Bufé, y me rasque la cabeza frustradamente.

Escupiría en su almuerzo o algo así.

_Muy maduro Bella _

Rodé los ojos, y comencé a caminar distraídamente buscando el salón, que por arte de magia se había desaparecido.

Camine y camine…

-¡Isabella!¡Querida!-una voz masculina, pero bastante nasal, me hizo abrir los ojos asustada y girarme, de repente el miedo, fue sustituido por pequeñas risas que amenazaban con salir, mordí mis labios fuertemente, de verdad este chico daba pena…

No me consideren como la perra malvada, como Regina George la de chicas pesadas, pero ¡vamos!

El chico en cuestión, era un desastre total, su cabello era grasiento, y lo tenía partido a la mitad, los pantalones que deberían estar a dos centímetros debajo del tobillo, estaban por cinco más altos, su cara era la perfecta para un comercial de cremas y jabones anti-acné, si claro, pero para los de antes, y no del "después", portaba unas gafas, tamaño 50 x50, y le sonreía de una manera presuntamente sexy.

_Dale una oportunidad _

Suspiro resignada, que más da

-Hola

-Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?, le encantarás a mi madre, y a mis hermanas…

-¿Eh?

- ¿Te gustan los gatos? Yo los amo, pero odio los perros, soy alérgico

-¿Uh?

-Quiero que te quedes en casa cuidando a nuestros hijos, yo como el hombre de la casa tengo que trabajar.

Intenté juro que intenté en mi interior, sentir algo alguito de rabia, pero fue inútil, me mandé la mano a la boca, y comencé a reír histéricamente, me faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué te causa gracia querida?

-Niño, no sé ni tu nombre, y ya estas organizando nuestra vida juntos…eso para empezar es el motivo de mi risas.

El chico, se puso rojo de la vergüenza y la rabia, respiro agitadamente.

-No me hagas enojar Isabella, no lo hagas…-murmuro, su tono de voz cambio, y se volvió algo ronco…

-Y tú no me hagas reír, en fin…tengo cosas que hacer…

-Mike! Mike Newton!-gritó, y de una zancada estuvo frente a mí, parpadeé medio ida.

_Alerta _

-Está bien Mike, cálmate, es solo que…-trate de apaciguarlo, ahora si tenía miedo, trague pesado, sabía que tenía que salir corriendo, pero mis dos pies izquierdos simplemente no respondían.

-Siempre es lo mismo, todas son iguales de putas…-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y ahora si quería hacerme pipí en los pantalones…

-¡Newton!¿Qué te dije sobre molestar a las nuevas?-una voz gruesa, y despreciablemente conocida, me hizo gemir cansada.

¿Qué más puede empeorar esta cochina situación?

-Edward! ¡No no! No estaba molestando, solo le estaba dando la bienvenida…

-No me pareció ver eso Newton, ¿sabes qué?, eres un acosador de mierda…¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te reviente a golpes maldito enfermo!-le grito Cullen, abrí los ojos sorprendida, y volví a respirar cuando Newton alzo las cejas asustado con sus ojos mostrando una chispa de furia.

-Si señor…hasta luego Isabella, espero que nos podamos ver pronto-murmuro con un deje amenazador antes de salir pitado por el pasillo contrario a los salones.

_Por poco y me hago pis delante de Cullen…que mierda. _

Comencé a caminar, tratando de ignorar al hijo de puta que tenía atrás…

Ese fue el hijo de puta que te salvo de un enfermo mental, probable descendiente directo de Jason Voorhees…

-¿Para dónde vamos?

Gemí de nuevo, ahora no sabía que era peor, si haberme quedado con el nieto de Jason, o con el nieto de Ben Willis…no importaba los dos estaban igual de locos…

Me gire aburridamente en su dirección y alce una ceja

-Ahora freak me debes un favor- y me mostró una sonrisa ancha, mientras sus ojos verdes se tornaban algo oscuros, y avanzaba a paso lento pero firme hacía mí.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**HEY YA!**

**¿Cómo han estado mis pequeñuelas?, espeeero que muuuy bien, hoy ando medio apurada, y algo estresada pooooorque ¡estoy estrenando pc! Y pues estoy contenta, pero algo triste y nostálgica porque en mi PC anterior, tenía muchisisisisisisisisimos libros, fics, música y fotos de Robert :´( (casi 1000) :´( además de los adelantos de este y otras historias que pensaba publicar en el 2050, de verdad que se me bajo la buena honda con eso…**

**Eeeeeen fin!**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí**

**Estoy en Facebook como "Meli Calpa Castaño"**

**Estoy trabajando en un short-fic "Cama para Tres"**

**Si te gusto regálame un RR, si te ha gustado mucho agrega esta historia a Favs, y si te ha hecho venir más de una vez regálame un RR, agrégalo y agrégame a Favs ;) (Juuuust Saying)**

**Nos vemos luego!**

***Meli***


End file.
